


Beliefs

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Kirk and McCoy post 2009-movie. Rescued from my lj comment section. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 15





	Beliefs

The Enterprise is limping home, and everyone is in limbo. It gives Jim a moment to reconnect with Bones, a stolen hour of holding each other on McCoy's virginal bed, too exhausted for more, too wound-up for sleep.

"It's strange," Jim suddenly says into the silence. "Everyone thought I'd die young. Hell, even I thought I'd die young. I'm a Kirk. Dying young is like a family curse."

Bones opens his eyes to show that he's listening but remains quiet.

"But it's all bullshit. In another reality, my father lived! I lived a full life. There's no such thing as a Kirk curse."

"The old guy told you so?" Bones says, trying to keep the doubt out of his voice.

"No." Jim smiles. "He showed me. Well, not my father, but he showed me my other self."

"Did he." Bones can't help himself.

Jim rolls off the bed and puts on his shirt. "He did. And shouldn't you be glad that I got rid of the thought that I'd die young?"

"I am," Bones says. It's just that he'd hated that superstition in the first place, and now isn't really happy seeing it being replaced with the inverted version of it. "Still means you can die in this universe, Jim."

"I won't," Jim says, eyes bright. "Not for a very long time."


End file.
